


Hear Me Out

by dumbsbian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fights, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Alcina sits you down for a much needed chat.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Hear Me Out

In the days following an attack on the castle by revolting villagers, things had been intense between you and Alcina. She had, just barely, managed to save you from becoming a casualty of their rage. You knew that she was upset that you would risk your life like that. It was only a matter of time before she said something to you about it, and you could only hope that she would hear you out. 

“Y/n, we need to talk,” Alcina said and you glanced up at her. She sat down across from you and leaned forward so that the two of you were eye level with each other. “Do you not know how perishable you are?” 

“Perishable?” you repeated to yourself. It was an odd choice of words, but since you wanted her to listen to you, you’d listen to her as well. “In your eyes, I must be the very definition of the word.” 

“You are very much mortal, so you really must be more careful. I have kept you safe from everything I can, but if you do not actively avoid things that can kill you, what is the point in my protection? Am I not just prolonging the inevitable?” Alcina asked and you sighed. You didn’t like seeing her upset, but you didn’t want to live your life in her bubble of safety You wanted more experiences for yourself. 

“I have decisions to make on my own. Your protection is welcomed and accepted, but you have to let me live my life. Like you said, I’m mortal and there are things I’d like to experience before I die,” you told her. It was a bit hard not to get a little angry with her. She meant well, she just wanted to keep you close, and whenever you did something “dangerous” she was terrified. 

“Then let me take away that mortality,” Alcina said as she took your hands in hers. It had been a big debate between the two of you, whether or not she’d ever turn you. To Alcina, your humanity was nothing more than a pesky little inconvenience she sought to take away from you. The things that you stood to lose from being turned into whatever vampiric being she was, weighed heavily on your mind. It wasn’t like you were completely against her turning you, but you didn’t want to forget what it was like to be human. 

“Alcina,” you warned, your tone taking a hostile tone. She was taken aback by your tone. “This isn’t about that.” 

“But it is because I do not want to lose you!” Alcina raised her voice. Normally, she was calm during your discussions, to the point of causing you frustration. This outburst was sudden and sort of shocked you into a clearer state of mind. She was worried about you because she cared about you. You meant something to her, even if she did not verbally let you know most of the time. “And the longer you’re the way you are, the bigger the risk that I can’t keep you around.” 

“This really tears you up, doesn’t it?” you asked and Alcina gave you a small nod. “Okay, well then I will be more careful until I think I’m ready for what you’re offering me.” 

You got up from your seat and moved into her lap. You ran your hands up along the back of her neck and tangled your fingers in her hair. Alcina leaned in towards you a bit and kissed you. At first, it was just the ghosting of her lips against yours, but then she pressed in a bit harder. You kissed her back and rested your head on her shoulder as the two of you sat there together. This wasn’t exactly a permanent solution, but it would keep things civil until you made up your mind about changing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, maybe consider checking me out on tumblr at dimitrescus-bitch.


End file.
